jediacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Admin Commands - RCON
Remote Console, called shortly "RCON" is a powerful admin tool giving the user absolute power over the server. This tutorial should help you in better understanding what RCON is and how we can use it effectively. Last paragraphs contain the list of most popular commands for both base JA(marked in White) and JA+ (marked in Cyan). Understanding the difference: How does RCON work JA+ admin When you are using ordinary JA+ admin it works like that: *You enter the server *You log in as an admin *Server remembers your ID as the admin one Now untill you leave the server or logout it will accept all admin commands received from you (provided your admin level his high enough to execute them). Remote Console Rcon works somehow different. You may think of it as a clanpass, with this difference that here our clanpass is "rconpassword" cvar value'* '. Let's say that as long as we are using the same clanpass (rconpassword) as the server- it will listen to our orders. That means we can affect any server, not only our. We just have to change our rconpassword to match the server we want to affect and than type /set rconaddress . Scince now all rcon commands we will use will be send to the server with the given IP. * ''In theory you can type the rconpassword in each command using structure /rcon , but in practice this is not a good habbit: it just demands more work and creates a risk of revealing rcon password.'' Ingame Level Fix Editor (ILFE) (JA+) JA+ mod provides RCON user with a power to create invisible walls on the map. Those are intended to be used to fix map leaks, but can be as well placed to block event areas or create custom admin rooms. '/rcon BlockWallGrantEditor ' : Allows chosen player to use the ingame level fix editor '/rcon BlockWallDraw' : All invisible walls made by the ILFE become visible (they are drawn as red bounding boxes). Walls will be highlighted for a short period (around 1 minute). Then they will disappear once again. During this short period all players will see the walls. :ATTENTION: Wall boundaries remain visible for the full period (~1min) even if the wall itself is deleted meantime. '/rcon BlockWallWrite' : Saves the created blocking boxes on the server in a file "_holes.cfg" '/BlockWallCreate' : Must be used twice. Defines 2 opposite corners of the wall bounding box (in the user position). When the wall is created it will remain visible for a short period, as if the "BlockWallDraw" command was used. '/BlockWallDel' : Deletes the currently selected invisible wall. This command can only delete the walls artificially created by ILFE. '/BlockWallNext' : Selects the next invisible wall created by ILFE and teleports player to it. '/BlockWallPrev' : Selects the previous invisible wall created by ILFE and teleports player to it. RCON Commands All JA+ admin commands can be typed in rcon. For example /rcon ammap 0 mp/ffa5 . '/rcon say ' : Says the given message in the console. Everyone will see the message. '/rcon svsay ' : Says the given message on the public chat as the server. '/rcon map_restart' : Restarts the current map. On EFF server works the same as /amvstr restart or /rcon vstr restart. See: Server vstrs . '/rcon status' : Displays in your console the full list of player names along with IDs and IPs, used port and rate. Great thing to check IP to ban but also to reveal aliased intruders: if they use changed rate to make their ping higher (like if they were from other, further country) you will see their rate. Rate below 4000 means they probably lowered it themselves. '/rcon clientkick ' : Kicks the given player from server. This way you may kick even the players who haven't joined the gameplay yet. You may also use /rcon amkick , but this one cannot kick connecting players. '/rcon kick ' : Works same as clientkick, but kicks players by names rather than their ID. You may use /rcon kick all to kick everyone form server or /rcon kick allbots to kick all bots (which is the most common usage of this command). On EFF server you may kick bots also using /amvstr bots_kick or /rcon vstr bots_kick ''' (See: Server vstrs ). /rcon addIP : Adds the given IP to the ban list. Pay attention, however, as too many IPs banned this way may overflow the server buffer and crash it permanently untill removing some "manually" (so from server files). You may also use /rcon amban , but this needs the player to be on server. /rcon removeIP : Removes the given ip from ban list. /rcon listIP' : List the banned IPs. '/rcon amtimescale : Slows or makes faster the game motion. /rcon admGrant : Grant admin powers of given level to chosen player. LEVEL can be: '''Instructor OR Knight OR Council '/rcon admBan ' : Ban/Unban an admin. If baned, this admin is auto logged out and his IP is added to the admin-ban list in the cvar jp_banAdminIPs. Such player cannot use /amlogin command to log as an admin. If you execute this cmd another time, the player will be admin-unbanned. '/rcon admAddIP ' : Adds an IP to the admin-ban list in the cvar jp_banAdminIPs. '/rcon admAddIP ' : Remove an IP from the admin-ban list. If value is "all" , it will remove all IPs. '/rcon admListIP ' : Displays all admin-banned IPs. '/rcon admToggle ' : Allows/disallows and admin cmd for level: council or kight, or instructor. It changes automatically the server cvar jp_councilAllowedCMD and jp_knightAllowedCMD and jp_instructorAllowedCMD . Type admToggle without argument to display help and see the ID of adm cmds (See: Admin Commands) . '/rcon forceToggle ' : Allows/disallows usage of force witht he given ID. It changes automatically the server cvar g_forcePowerDisable . Type /rcon forceToggle without argument to display help and see the ID of forces (See: Force Powers) .